


I Will Do What I Must.

by HeisTank



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack and Angst, Crack enemies au, F/M, Inspired by Star Wars, Platonic Chat Noir & Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeisTank/pseuds/HeisTank
Summary: Chat Noir and Ladybug stand high above Paris not as Partners, but as enemies.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	I Will Do What I Must.

Rain fell upon the Parisian streets coating the city in a sleek sheen. The superheroes of Paris however stood atop a building staring at each other not acknowledging the rain. This event had been a long time coming for them and today was the day that it unfolded.

Lightning struck the ground and illuminated the pair their eyes shrouded by their hair as they both looked at the rooftop. A steely determination present in the way they held themselves.

Chat Noir stepped forward raising his head to look at his lady and she did the same a cold rage flashing in her eyes. Chat Noir stood his ground giving her a heated glare of his own that would make any normal person cower. They were no ordinary people though and once they would even be considered partners. Not now though those days have passed now they fight for the betterment of the city.

“If you are not with me Milady then you are my Enemy,” Chat Noir said gazing into her eyes pleading her to join him.

“Only Hawkmoth deals in absolutes. . . I will do what I must,” Ladybug responded unsheathing her weapon and extending it with a flick of her wrist.

Chat Noir turned his back to her looking out over the city he once protected “You will try.”

Chat Extended his weapon and did a backflip towards Ladybug striking at her. Ladybug startled parried with her own and the two locked into a duel. Water cascaded around them as it bounced off them soaking the pair to the bone.

Ladybug was on the defensive as Chat aggressively attacked her spinning as he struck allowing him multiple strikes. Ladybug backed off the side of a building and Chat followed as they dueled through the street jumping off cars and lampposts in their heated battle. Ladybug kicked Chat Noir and crouched as she backed up to regain herself after his heated assault.

Ladybug watched the fire grow in Chats' eyes as he relentlessly assaulted her with his weapon drawing her strength. They made their way up the Eiffel tower as the two traded blows above the Parisian skyline precariously balanced on its beams.

They traded few blows as they balanced high above Ladybug taking the opportunity to jump down to a lower beam, Chat Noir falling upon her and striking from above. Chat Noir punched her in the abdomen making her lose balance. She fell off the beam they were on and onto a small boat in the seine. Chat Noir landed on a separate boat right next to hers.

As his boat approached hers, they traded strikes neither gaining the upper hand always perfectly in sync. After the volley of clashes, Ladybug spoke up “I’m sorry Chaton.”

Chat Noir sent a deadly look at Ladybug the lights of the seine illuminating him “I should have known you would never agree with me,” he spat.

“Chat you know I'm right,” Ladybug pleaded with him a look of concern taking over her features.

“From my point of view you are wrong,” Chat Noir retorted.

“Well then you are lost,” Ladybug said looking down at the floor of the boat.

Chats boat returned to Ladybugs as he twirled the weapon in his hand never breaking eye contact with Ladybug “This is the end for you Milady.”

Ladybug panted from the exertion and slowly raised her weapon to meet Chats. Chat flipped over ladybug landing on her boat and lashed at her. She exchanged the blows with her own weapon as their faces were mere inches apart.

Breaking the block, they were both thrust backward as Ladybug took the opportunity to jump ship and landed on the bank of the river. Chat Noir jumped after her chasing her up the stairs to the street.

Ladybug attempted to enter a Carrefour market, but the automatic doors wouldn’t budge. Not noticing Chat's approach she soon found herself thrust through the glass after he swiftly kicked her from behind.

Ladybug groaned as she attempted to get up, she noticed Chats tail as he loomed over her about to strike. She grabbed his tail and slammed him into the other door shoving her foot into his back, shattering the glass, sending him through the hole.

The inside of the store was turned into a warzone as Ladybug and Chat Noir chased each other through the building shocking hapless employees as they ran through destroying things as they ran.

Finally, Ladybug found herself atop a freezer in the frozen goods section looking down at Chat Noir.

“It's over Chat I have the high ground,” Ladybug said gesturing with her arms outward.

“You underestimate my power,” Chat responded a deep hatred burning in his eyes.

“Don’t try it,” Ladybug retorted as he jumped up to her.

She swiftly bonked him on the head sending him back down watching as he landed in a pile on the floor. Chat Noir glared up at her as she giggled.

“Fine, water is lava are you happy?” Chat said as he pulled himself from the floor and collapsed his plastic lightsaber.

“Very.” Ladybug said with a wide grin collapsing her own lightsaber.

Glancing around for the first time they noticed the damage they had done to the store with a grimace.

“I guess this argument got a little out of hand,” Chat said glancing down at Ladybug who looked absolutely mortified.

Letting out a nervous chuckle Ladybug agreed “Yea guess we got a little carried away.”

Leaving the store (Chat Noir made sure to give the employees a hefty tip for the trouble they caused and money for damages to the doors) the two made their way back to the rooftop it had all started on. A simple question about whether water is lava. Chat disagreed as per the dictionary, but Ladybug had countered with Ice being a rock. So, when it had started raining “Lava” the argument had escalated.

“You know Chat I’m glad you were able to see reason and come back to the light,” Ladybug said leaning up against his shoulder.

“Me too,” Chat said glancing down at her hair as she gazed out at the city.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok if you leave a comment sorry if I don't respond quickly or at all I have crippling social anxiety, but I do read and appreciate all of them. That being said I was debating leaving crack out of the tags to throw everyone for a loop but decided against it.


End file.
